Usuario:MoonArmin
|-|Inicio = ---- center|639px center|639px center|639px center|639px Muro Bot Firma Sandbox Facebook Twitter MySpace Ask.fm 200px|link=Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal ---- |-|Sobre mi = ---- 2010 - Enrico Marini (edit.) → 2011 - Mr. Death (edit.) → 2013 - Nico Benialgo (edit.) → 2014 - Zach Filkins (edit.) → 2015 - DAVID WATCH OUT (edit.) → 2016 - Nicolas London (edit.) → 2016 - MoonArmin (edit.) ---- center|400px ¡ B I E N V E N I D O S _ A _ M I _ P E R F I L ! ¿Quién soy? Bueno, si no me conocen, me llamo Nicolas Federico Benialgo Barrios, fan de Wikia desde agosto del 2013. Soy argentino, tengo 20 años, estudio Licenciatura en Informática en la Universidad Nacional del Oeste (de Buenos Aires) y soy hincha de Boca Juniors. Me considero amigable pero serio; soy de pocas palabras, pero cuando tengo fijo un tema de conversación que me interesa, lo exprimo hasta más no poder. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de editar y entrar a los chats! Por eso, a pesar de tener muchos problemas de internet y de tiempo, trato de seguir con algunos proyectos y aficiones que tengo a esta gran comunidad como lo es Wikia =D ¿Cómo conocí Wikia? Desde mediados del 2010 he creado mi primera cuenta en Wikia para colaborar en Resident Evil Wiki, saga con varios juegos míticos que he jugado y disfrutado y en su momento me dio ganas de colaborar con la entonces comunidad pequeña. No duré mucho tiempo hasta quedarme inactivo y olvidarme los datos de la cuenta. Para ese momento tenía 13 años. Creé una segunda cuenta un año después pero se me han ido las ganas de colaborar y me centré más en estar en Facebook. Cuando comencé a tener problemas en Facebook, ya había olvidado lo que era Wikia. Para ese entonces mi único entretenimiento para olvidarme de mis problemas comenzó a ser el ver series animadas. En julio del 2013 vi de casualidad un episodio de Un Show Más llamado "El Oso de la Muerte" y me encantó que quise buscar más sobre la serie. Me vi varios episodios y sentí un fanatismo enorme por el ship "Morderita". Ahí fue que conocí Wikia (de nuevo), buscando información sobre esta pareja encontré la wiki de Un Show Más. Trágicamente me spoileé el final de la Cuarta Temporada que fracturó mi corazón al mandar ese ship a la basura :v Desde ese entonces trato de cuidarme de los spoilers. 5 días después del estreno de ese final de temporada, me creé la cuenta para ayudar a esa comunidad, la cual sigo hasta ahora :) Con más de 33000 ediciones en 4 cuentas (Nico Benialgo, Nicolas Benialgo, DAVID WATCH OUT y MoonArmin, logre quedar en la historia de USM Wiki y ser el mayor editor, además de consolidarme como administrador y burócrata de la comunidad. La wiki pasó por guerras, revoluciones, destituciones y bloqueos duros pero pudo sobreponerse ante todo, aunque claro, cuando la serie terminó la actividad de la wiki decayó bastante, así que estuve un largo rato buscando por nuevos horizontes a una comunidad de una serie en emisión que necesitase ayuda y que estuviera en un momento crucial como lo estaba USM en su 4ta Temporada. center|500px ¿Cómo conocí Star vs the Forces of Evil? Cordg, mi querido y eterno colega, me había recomendado verla, pero solo me limité a ver el episodio El Baile de la Luna Roja el día de su estreno en USA. Me encantó, así que lo dejé en mi lista de pendientes, cosa que quedó ahí hasta abril del 2017, cuando vi por la TV el inicio del episodio Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños. Solo su inicio me convenció de que tenía que verla si o sí (como con USM, comencé a tener un gran fanatismo por el ship "Jarco"). ¿Cómo conocí la wiki de SVTFOE? Conocí a Finn humano en la wiki de Hora de Aventura, y a Cordg en la wiki de Un Show Más. Ambos hablaban mucho de la serie en momentos anteriores a su estreno y promocionaban esta wiki como podían. Apenas veía la comunidad en crecimiento por comienzos del 2015 y admiraba mucho a la administración en ese entonces. No volví a visitar la wiki hasta fines de abril del 2017, y para entonces la administración era totalmente diferente, con nuevos usuarios y una organización bastante buena. Comencé a editar agregando interwikis, pero a medida que fui viendo los episodios de la serie, me atreví a ir más allá. ¡Y aquí me tienen! Colaborando como loco cada día ;) ¿En qué wikis colaboro? Primeramente no me alejaba de las comunidades relacionadas a Un Show Más. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que solamente editaba en esa wiki en español, en sus interwikis (la portuguesa, inglesa, polaca, turca) y en wikis fanon de la serie, como Un Show Más Parodia Loca, Regular Love y Regular Mystery. En 2014 expandí mis horizontes y comencé a editar en otros lados, donde pude conocer a más personas y lograr grandes amigos que, en la mayoría ya no están pero, sigo atesorando en mi corazón. Algunas de las comunidades en las que he colaborado son: *Un Show Más Wiki - Actualmente burócrata *Cartoon Network Wiki - Anteriormente burócrata *Clarence Wiki - Anteriormente burócrata *Bajoterra Wiki - Anteriormente administrador *MLP Fan Labor - Anteriormente reversor *Dead Rising Wiki - Actualmente burócrata (adopción) *Drama Total Wiki - Usuario común ¿Por qué tuve tantas cuentas? *Como dije antes, las primeras solo fueron por actitudes de novato. No sabía como funcionaba Wikia en realidad. *Nico Benialgo operó hasta mayo del 2014 debido a que otros usuarios de Un Show Más Wiki conocía mi contraseña. Como consecuencia, tuve problemas para controlar mi cuenta. *Nicolas Benialgo operó hasta octubre del 2015 debido a que abandoné para seguir con otros proyectos y cuidar mi salud. *DAVID WATCH OUT y Nicolas London fueron cuentas usadas (entre diciembre del 2015 y febrero del 2016) para seguir en Un Show Más Wiki de una manera activa, pero temporales por el hecho de que no me decidía el nombre de mi futura cuenta para regresar definitivamente a Wikia. *MoonArmin es la última cuenta creada, usada desde febrero del 2016, con la decisión de que con ella puedo volver a Wikia cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de volver a cerrar la cuenta. He perdido mucha reputación al cerrar a "Nicolas Benialgo", y espero recuperarlo con esta. Pienso que voy por un buen camino... |-|Gustos / Páginas creadas = Gustos Series animadas favoritas *Un Show Más *Hora de Aventura *Titán Sim-Biónico *Pollo Robot *Harvey Birdman Abogado *Clarence *El Increíble Mundo de Gumball *Drama Total (toda la saga) *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Stoked: Locos por las olas *Locos dieciseis *Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal Música favorita *Coldplay *Bon Jovi *James Blunt *System of a Down *Guns n' Roses *Aerosmith *Linkin Park *Slipknot *OneRepublic *One Ok Rock *Serj Tankian *Pantera Páginas creadas #Blood Moon Waltz #Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños/Transcripción #Cinturón Rojo/Galería #Daño Colateral/Galería #Detention Dash #Día de Chicas/Transcripción #Galletas de la Fortuna/Transcripción #I Am Hungry Larry #Jarco Interrupted / Graveyard Battle / The Portal Turns / Save Star #La Calaca Feliz #Love Is Always the Answer #Marco Díaz/Galería/Temporada 1 #Marco Díaz/Galería/Temporada 2 #Marco's Good Time Theme #Meet Toffee #Nolódiga (episodio)/Transcripción #Proud of Ludo #Save the Bounce Lounge #Sensaciones #Sentencia de Amor #Star Butterfly/Galería/Temporada 2 #Star's Decision #Things Will Be Different #Tom Freaks Out #Viaje Salvaje/Galería #Waiting for Me |-|Mis favoritos de SVTFOE = [[Archivo:SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 107.png|center|550px|thumb|'Janna', mi personaje favorita en toda la serie (por ahora).]] Episodios favoritos ;Primera Temporada #Anímate, Star #Mewbertad #Galletas de la Fortuna #Excursión Interdimensional #Hadápolis #El Baile de la Luna Roja #Día Congelado #El Brazo Monstruo #Ataque al Castillo ;Segunda Temporada #Just Friends #Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños #Dentro de la Varita #Corriendo con Tijeras #Día de Chicas #Starcrushed #Fiesta de Pijamas #El Sr. Candle se Preocupa #Amigos-enemigos #Libro Cautivador Soundtracks favoritos #Just Friends (canción) #Marco's New Life / Marco's Old Life #Star's Tree of Hope #Ludo's Not Home / Toffee vs. Moon #Marco Confesses All #The Ballad of Star Butterfly #Such a Simple Concept #Star's Decision Escenas favoritas ;Las 15 escenas que no puedo dejar de ver de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal #Episodio Tarjeta de Regalo / La búsqueda final de Marco en Misión Compras Marco intenta conseguir una billetera con privacidad color ciruela, pero es alcanzado por la personificación de quien va a destruirlos por no usar la tarjeta a tiempo. Entonces Marco "se despide" de Star con un abrazo hasta que piensa y siente que lo único que puede comprar es la amistad de Star, pero no puede. Luego aparece Rasticore, es aniquilado por la mujer de la tarjeta, bla bla bla, hasta que le dan a Marco una billetera color azul prusia. #Episodio Mi Nueva Varita / Un intento de Marco de conseguir salir del clóset de los secretos de Star Star y Marco están estancados y sin más opciones de cómo abrir la puerta del clóset de los secretos, así que Marco pide a Glossaryck que vaya al grano y no siga con sus metáforas hasta que por un tropiezo encuentra el diario de Star. Marco lo lee y Star se da cuenta de que está leyendo sus más preciados secretos y pide que deje el diario, hasta que Star logra "excavar profundo" cuando se concentra luego de escuchar que Marco está leyendo el capítulo en que escribió sobre él. #Episodio Libro Cautivador / Nada funciona en el lugar de reunión de la Alta Comisión de Magia Técnicamente todas las veces en las que Sean mencionan que algo no funciona. El hecho de que las escaleras no funcionen ya es un punto muy alto. #Episodio Amigos y no más / Sentencia de Amor canta Amigos y no más Una de mis escenas favoritas que hace tener a este episodio entre los mejores. Comenzó con Star diciendo que no quería que Jackie se sienta excluída de la amistad de ella con Marco, se complicó cuando Marco se sintió excluido cuando Star y Jackie se divertían y finalizó con Star sintiéndose excluída de Marco y Jackie al verlos besarse. Claro que este no fue el único sentimiento encontrado en Star, pero me gusta como la trama no está aclarada en este episodio y comienza a ser algo mucho más interesante. Aclaro: no amo el Jarco pero me gusta más ese que el Starco. Aún así no puedo dejar de ver la escena en la que ellos cantan. Es muy hermosa *-* #Episodio Star Enamorada / La lucha y derrota de la Alta Comisión de Magia Ver la pelea entre "Ludo" y el grupo conformado por Hekapoo, Lekmet, Rhombulus y Omnitraxus Prime fue un lujo. Lloré al ver el final de Lekmet y me impactó ver cómo la magia que ahora posee el ahora Toffee es más poderosa que la de Moon que domina todos sus ataques fácilmente. "I'm coming for my finger" es una frase que no olvidaré en mi lista de escenas épicas. #Episodio Baby / El resultado final de la evaluación de Star La combinación de un buen libreto por parte del doblaje latino con la utilización de la magia combinada y el soundtrack final es inolvidable para mí. Simplemente me gustó. #Episodio El Sr. Candle se Preocupa / El derrotado Marco llega a casa con un "derrotado" Tom Tom sabe que no puede hacer que Star vuelva con él a menos que ella lo quiera, pero se dió cuenta de eso luego de derrotar a Marco por 58 puntos a 0 en el ping-pong. La transformada Star en versión punk es una de mis favoritas, mientras que la forma con la que Tom hace notar (y mucho) la derrota de Marco (además del golpe de Star) es muy graciosa. #Episodio Galletas de la Fortuna / Introducción de Toffe y muestra de la torpeza de los secuaces de Ludo Episodio sencillo y con una idea y enfoque que seguramente tomaron muchas series animadas, y esa clase de cosas me terminan estresando y disgustando. Pero este episodio es una excepción. Tomaré la parte en la que Ludo le presenta a Toffee su grupo de secuaces no tan buenos. El soundtrack "This is mah house" junto con la posterior pelea de los esbirros de Ludo es muy buena para mí. Ni hablar de la buena introducción del personaje de Toffee con ese final. Quien diría que ese personaje tendría en verdad cosas oscuras que se descubrirán a lo largo de la serie. #Episodio Ataque al Castillo / Star realiza un duro trato a cambio de la vida de Marco Sin duda la parte en la que Star no puede hacer nada para salvar a Marco más que hacer un trato con Toffe quien pide destruír la varita fue una escena muy triste de ver. El soundtrack fue un lujado, el papel de Toffe lo fue aún más, y mucho más la disposición de Star de querer salvar a Marco, tanto por la fuerza como siendo sometida por Toffee. No me gustó el final del episodio (quitando la parte de Glossaryck y la mitad perdida del fragmento de la varita) pero sin duda el cómo se llegó hasta eso es una joya digna de ser vista. Además, ya era hora que mostraran, al menos, un momento de tensión entre Star y Marco como la que se vió al inicio del episodio. #Episodio Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños / Marco la pasa bien con Jackie, provocando sentimientos negativos en Star Nunca pensé en ver un ritual en un cementerio en una serie animada que no fuera totalmente "seria", pero los que hicieron este episodio se esforzaron en darle el toque que tiene la serie para hacerlo un episodio muy bueno y que continúa tanto la trama de Ludo como la de Marco. Star es dejada en un segundo plano (si lo vemos muy en el fondo) pero no por eso deja de ser importante. Los minutos en los que Star planea usar magia oscura para espiar a Marco y lo encuentra pasándola bien con Jackie fueron de lo mejor. El cambio de poderío en la batalla entre Ludo y Star solo por que ella vio en persona a Jackie y Marco juntos junto con la parte del beso entre Jackie y Marco fueron escenas muy emocionantes. #Episodio Hungry Larry / ¿Por qué hay (o no hay) gritos en la habitación de Star? Nunca he visto un especial de Halloween que no sea menor a media hora, y eso me da derecho para decir que no puede entrar tanto potencial en un especial de 11 minutos. Pero pasó. Este es de mi especial de Halloween favorito de cualquier serie animada, incluso en comparación con las de USM. No tengo tanto conocimiento para saber si la idea es original, pero si para decir que fue muy buena. La escena a destacar en este episodio es cuando Star y Marco entran a la habitación de Star para ver por qué los gritos de los chicos ya no se escuchaban, y se encuentran con una versión no tan tierna del Hambriento Larry. Cómo terminó la escena con Star intentando defenderse con su varita fue muy, muy, muy, muy buena, además del soundtrack acompañante. Me gusta la pausa que le dejaron para que luego llegue el soundtrack "Los huesos de la muerte", escena en la que el padre de Marco intenta destruir el muñeco inflable. #Episodio Dentro de la Varita / ¿Qué es lo que no pertenece?, se pregunta Star No puedo dejar de ver los minutos finales de este episodio que sin duda cuenta como uno de mis grandes favoritos. Glossaryck sale de un tapiz que se muestra como una parte de lo que sería el tapiz de Star y trata de ayudarla, pero al descubrir que ella se vio a sí misma, Glossaryck pide salir de la varita a través de su ojo. La escena en la que las múltiples Star intentan alcanzar el dedo de Toffee me recuerda al enfoque que daba una serie de misterio mítica como lo es Gravity Falls. #Episodio Redada a la Cueva / Star excava profundo de nuevo Star tiene noción de que el ver a Marco hace que reaccione de tal manera que realiza cambios en sus hechizos que en el fondo quiere hacer. Así que lo manda a otro lado para concentrarse y buscar a Glossaryck con el hechizo espía, hasta que lo encuentra. Lo que viene después es una belleza. Hay veces en los que una amiga o amigo trata de rescatar a alguien que en verdad le importa, pero se da cuenta de que esta persona no quiere ser rescatado y prefiere quedarse en la oscuridad hasta que este amigo termina pensando que al final, lo que haría al rescatarlo a él es rescatarse a sí mismo. Un mensaje complicado mostrado en una forma simple. Hermoso y trágico a la vez. Me gusta el personaje de Glossaryck (aunque debo admitir que su voz en inglés es horrorosa) #Episodio Corriendo con Tijeras / Los últimos minutos de Marco en la dimensión desconocida de Hekapoo Este episodio no fue más asombroso por falta de tiempo. Lástima que por lo mismo se tuvo que cortar desde la decisión de Marco de buscar a la verdadera Hekapoo hasta la parte en que Marco logra eliminar a las últimas clones 16 años después. Los logros de Marco junto con las cosas que aprendió, junto con el desarrollo del personaje de Hekapoo y las reacciones de Star al ver a Marco adulto, junto con el final que tuvo y los soundtracks que lo acompañaron hacen a este episodio una obra maestra. ¿Ya he dicho mis escenas favoritas? #Episodio El Rebo Nubes / "Save the Bounce Lounge" Técnicamente todo el tiempo en que suena el soundtrack. Me gustó tanto cuando la escuché por primera vez... La escena es muy emocionante al ver la pandilla del Rebo en acción junto a Marco, y terminando con la lección del "nada es para siempre". Terminó muy bien con el Rebo Nubes destruído, que pienso que si lo hubieran salvado de verdad, muchos en verdad lo considerarían el peor episodio de la Segunda Temporada. Pero yo no. *Mención: Episodio Afronta la Música / "The Ballad of Star Butterfly" También todo el tiempo en que suena esa música. Las consecuencias de la canción fueron muy graves, lo que lo hizo muy gracioso. La declaración de amor indirecta más exagerada que he visto hasta ahora. |-|Basura = style="line-height: 17px; margin: auto; margin-bottom:7px;" class="radius10" style="margin: auto; padding-right: 3px; border-radius:10px; padding-left: 3px; background-color: #FAA2BD; border: 2px dotted #F85888; border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; width: 300px;" ! style="width: 100px; border-right:2px solid #F85888;" Velocidad ★★★★★ style="width: 20px;" } } - class="radius10" style="margin: auto; padding-right: 3px; border-radius:10px; padding-left: 3px; background-color: #FFADAD; border: 2px dotted #FF4131; border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; width: 300px;" ! style="width: 100px; border-right:2px solid #FF4131;" Fortaleza ★★★★★ style="width: 20px;" } } - class="radius10" style="margin: auto; padding-right: 3px; border-radius:10px; padding-left: 3px; background-color: #9EC5FF; border: 2px dotted #317BEE; border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; width: 300px;" ! style="width: 100px; border-right:2px solid #317BEE;" Precisión ★★★★★ style="width: 20px;" } } - class="radius10" style="margin: auto; padding-right: 3px; border-radius:10px; padding-left: 3px; background-color: #FFE683; border: 2px dotted #EECD31; border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; width: 300px;" ! style="width: 100px; border-right:2px solid #EECD31;" Resistencia ★★★★★ style="width: 20px;" } } - class="radius10" style="margin: auto; padding-right: 3px; border-radius:10px; padding-left: 3px; background-color: #95EDB1; border: 2px dotted #39BD62; border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; width: 300px;" ! style="width: 100px; border-right:2px solid #39BD62;" Salto ★★★★★ style="width: 20px;" } } -